The Lost Boys The Hive Epilogue
by MzRenai
Summary: How Ronon was effected by the whole Ford/enzyme/Hive thing and explaination as to why he wasn't immediately kick-butt on the enzyme. Ronon centered but whole Atlantis team. Now Complete.
1. The Lost Boys The Hive Epilogue

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with nor do I own any part of Stargate, Stargate SG1 or its' movies, Stargate Atlantis, or any of the characters. My stories are for purely entertainment purposes, with no monetary gain. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is based on the episodes "The Lost Boys and The Hive" and continues from my _'Trinity Missing Scenes Epilogue_'.

Author's note: This is my explanation for why Ronon could: take on an enzyme hyped Ford right after surgery in Runner, John saying none of his guys could beat Ronon in Duet, easily take down a Goa'uld infested Caldwell, had no problems with Teal'c in Midway, and was holding his own against three Satedans all on enzyme in Broken Ties - suddenly while starting the enzyme was being beaten up by recruits that Ford was still training: "That's better. You guys still need to work together. You're stronger as a team.".

0-0

Ronon's entrance chime was sounding, but he was so tired.

He had told Beckett that he was fine and he was except for this insane exhaustion. The Doc had just smiled at him and then released Ronon and Teyla telling them to get some rest - which Ronon was trying to do; on his bed even, but he felt naked without his sword and blaster. He had lost his sword on the hive ship and thanks to the enzyme screwing with his head had walked of leaving a few of his knives; on top of that he was using his blaster as part of his new trap.

His chime was still annoying him; Ronon didn't think anyone would be foolish enough to enter without his permission anyway, news travels fast on Atlantis... his door slid open ... then again the Atlantians were insistent and often foolish... he sat up to watch the show, remaining knives in reach.

0-0

"I'm outside his door Rodney, he's not answering his doorbell or his radio." Sheppard huffed.

"Did you try Teyla's?"

"I was just there Rodney."

"You were? I mean what you do on your own time ... I just thought she's a teammate and all..."

"Rodney! I was talking to her about the mission, see if she was really fine or just wanting out of the infirmary. You remember she wasn't too keen about trying to win Ford over while they drugged her."

"Yeah, well neither was I if you recall."

"But, before you had to attack I had Ford cut your doses, Ronon and Teyla's doses kept being up'd. They went through withdraw without the comforts of the infirmary."

Rodney cut John off in anger, "Comforts! Comforts!" he was so angry he couldn't even talk.

"That's not what I meant Rodney. You might have sacrificed yourself to save us for which I'll forever be grateful."

"That's right! I was only thinking of the team."

Who managed to rescue themselves, John thought but didn't voice, after all it was the thought that counts. "It's just that Teyla sort of mentioned that I was so focused on rescuing Ford I might not have done what was best for the team."

"What? We were stuck ... what else could we have done?"

"Ronon thought we could take them in the beginning, maybe we ... I ... it doesn't matter. The point is Dr. James drugged Ronon and now a few months later, his team leader allows him to be drugged and not with just any drug mind you but ..."

"Wraith enzyme."

"Yeah."

"Alright, he's definitely in there according to the city's sensors."

"Not just his radio, but him."

"Yes, remember I can modify to scan for him directly."

"I'm in position, just open the door." John plastered himself to the wall next to Dex's door as Rodney slid it open. Nothing. Nothing swung out at him. "You sure he's in there?" John whispered to Rodney.

"Yes. Why are we whispering?"

Ignoring Rodney, Sheppard crouched down and used his scope to peek into Ronon's room. Ronon was sitting calmly on his bed and looking directly at the scope, his face was graced with a very disconcerting smile. John put the scope away, now what? Dex was grinning that meant something. Staying low, John dove past the doorway. Still nothing. Damn he'd been had! Standing up John brushed himself off and made to enter Ronon's quarters.

0-0

The Lt. Colonel had a second to see Ronon's grin morph into alarm, "Sheppard stop!" Ronon's warning was too late, Sheppard was unconscious on Dex's floor with McKay's voice shrilling out of his radio.

"Sheppard that was my ear. What was that? Energy spike? Answer me! John? I'm on my way, just hold on."

"Sheppard's fine McKay, no need to come down." Ronon pulled John the rest of the way into his room, John's body having fallen backwards when he went down, before closing the door.

Rodney was already in the transporter, "Let me talk to him."

"Can't."

"Why not?"

Ronon was trying to think fast but he was so exhausted, he needed to delay McKay like he and Teyla had delayed Caldwell when they were on the Aurora, "He's in the bathroom."

"And he gave you his radio before going to the bathroom why?"

"Uhm..." Ronon had no clue what to say, he nudged John with his foot hoping to wake him before Rodney arrived. More than likely it was probably against some rule to stun your squad leader, especially since he was the military leader of the whole city. John didn't even moan. Ronon was nudging him with a bit more vigor when his door slid open again.

"You killed him!" Rodney froze in horror.

"He's unconscious. Don't move McKay."

In his relief Rodney had begun to walk forward, he teetered precariously on one foot; "When you say don't move do you mean don't move anything or don't come in the room? Can I put my foot down? You really didn't kill him? He looks dead, course there isn't any blood... that I can see, maybe he's lying in his own blood." Ronon stopped whatever he was doing to give Rodney his 'your insane' look before going back to work so Rodney just kept on talking. "Are you going to kill me? I can't stay still and on one foot forever. What happens if I move?"

Ronon had deactivated his trap when Sheppard was stunned; but he was pretending to undo something to make Rodney sweat, it was working. "What do you want McKay?"

"What? Are you serious? Can I put my foot down yet? John! John!"

Ronon grabbed McKay and pulled him in pushing him towards Sheppard. While Rodney checked John's pulse Ronon glanced at Teyla's room; no need to involve her, besides Beckett said she needed to rest. Glaring at Rodney, Ronon shut his door.

"He was just checking on you, you know." Rodney looked up from his position near John and saw an elaborate mirror and laser like setup involving Ronon's blaster rigged about the door and Ronon standing next to it sort of shuffling his feet as if he might feel a wee bit guilty.

"I didn't stun you."

"Right. Where did you get the mirrors?" With Ronon looking at him blankly, Rodney pointed, "The shiny reflectors?" Ronon gestured towards the bathroom. McKay stood up and went into the washroom; sure enough a portion of mirror was missing from the left hand side and an even larger portion from the bottom. Rodney shook his head at Ronon's sporadic show of intellect and then grabbed a washcloth, dampened it and made his way back out to John.

With Rodney in the bathroom Ronon was nudging John with his foot again, Ronon would have thought John would be used to being stunned by now and would have woken sooner, he was a bit worried but reassured himself by thinking that John must be exhausted too.

"Stop kicking him." Rodney ordered and then bent down and placed a wet cloth on John's face.

With no response from John, Rodney and Ronon just stared at each other worrying together. "Maybe we should call Carson."

"No." Ronon all but shouted and then he _really_ nudged Sheppard.

"I saw that!" but Rodney's indignation was interrupted by a low moan. "John?"

"I have a headache Rodney, now get out of my room."

Rodney and Ronon glanced at each other with concern, "You're not in your room Sheppard."

"Ronon?"

"Yeah?"

"You stunned me didn't you?"

"I told you to stop."

With smugness Rodney said, "He didn't stun me, I held still when he told me not to move."

"Goodie for you." John grumbled, "Now help me up and get out of here so I can talk to Ronon."

Rodney reached his arm down while grumbling about ungrateful flyboys, but his eyes locked with John's and they had a completely different conversation. Assured that John was really ok, Rodney left without saying goodbye. Not even a moment later the door reopened and Rodney pointed at Ronon, "He kicked you too." then the door slid shut and Rodney was truly gone.

"I did not!" Ronon responded like a chastised school child, "I shoved at you a little to try and wake you up, that's all."

John ignored him and staggered over to Ronon's bed, sitting on the end he remarked, "We need to get you some chairs and a desk or at least a beanbag and a lava lamp."

"Huh?"

John motioned Ronon over and he sat on the floor his feet facing the bed and his back to the wall.

"So, anything you want to talk about?"

"No."

"Either we talk about the mission or you and Heightmeyer talk about it."

"You said I didn't have to see her unless it was really trauma... something." Ronon had seen Dr. Heightmeyer once and it had been a disaster he was not willing to repeat.

"You don't think being drugged and taken prisoner on a hive ship is traumatizing?"

Ronon wouldn't look him in the eye but with typical bravado growled out, "Killed Wraith, still here."

"Yeah, it's all good." John ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "So why won't you look at me?"


	2. The Talk

Ronon made a show of looking straight at John and they just stared at each other for a moment, before finally Ronon's eyes skittered away, "I knew they were following us."

To say that John was shocked was an understatement, he barely managed to stammer out, "You did?"

"You didn't?" when John shook his head in the negative it was Ronon's turn to sigh, "Yeah, I figured that out when they pulled the sacks off our heads."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Thought you knew. Figured they were making sure we were alone and following us for that privacy thing Teyla was talking about. You said they were contacts, never thought they'd stun us."

John grinned at Ronon to soften his forthcoming reprimand, "Neither did I. Listen Ronon, obviously you have better hearing then we do, I need you to tell me about anything you see or hear whether you think I've got knowledge of it or not. Rodney as you know is distracting and as bad as it sounds I had no clue. If you don't want them to know we're aware just key your radio and whisper it to me."

Ronon nodded but didn't say anything.

John cleared his throat, time to dig into Ronon's thoughts. "Ford told me, you and him were cool. Something about saving your life?"

Ronon actually rolled his eyes, "He thinks he saved me from the Wraith that was hunting me, but I was leading it into a trap and he messed it up. Didn't think he was a worshipper, didn't have the look and they've never been on a hunt, didn't shoot because my gun was on kill."

Shrugging nonchalantly as if he was just talking about everyday stuff Ronon continued, "If you shoot a Wraith and it's not an instant kill they can call others. You lead a hunter into a trap and his pride won't let him call for help, you get a clean kill." Ronon finished by stating the obvious, "Only works with single hunters not hunting parties."

John was just staring at Ronon, things would have been _**so**_ much easier if he had known about Wraith Worshippers _before_ the little drama performance on the hive.

Oblivious to John's thoughts, Ronon rumbled on. "Was gonna use his legs for swords to sell at the Rukshaw, didn't always have time to strip a kill..." that last little bit seemed to dumbfound John even more so Ronon changed the subject, "Ford did save my life though, met you and Teyla ... if that hadn't had happened..."

"Yeah." John cut him off, "So you really were ok with Ford? Because at first... you know."

"I was angry. They jumped us, then they drugged us, and you wouldn't make the call to take care of things, said to play along."

Now they were getting to it.

"In retrospect that probably wasn't the best plan. Honestly, I never thought they'd give you that much and I certainly didn't expect it to take McKay that long to fix the dart."

"You wanted to bring Ford home."

"Yeah." what else was there to say.

Ronon broke the silence, "When you and Teyla went to secure the C4, Ford talked to me, wanted to spar, then took me to see their Wraith. They were just sitting there and Ford just walked up to one and took what he wanted, said it was time to take what God had provided and use it to obtain victory. Said to look around, where they running from the Wraith? Waiting to be culled, no, they were gonna take 'em out."

Realization hit John and he gasped, "They won you over!"

Ronon shrugged, "They were feeding off Wraith to kill more Wraith."

John interrupted, "We kill Wraith too, Ronon, we just take a more sane approach."

But, Ronon continued as if John hadn't said a word. "Except for Ford everybody on the enzyme looked ok, but it wasn't working on me and Teyla the way it was supposed to." Ronon pointed to his ear, "I heard them talking, they never lessened Rodney's dose just didn't keep increasing it, said it worked on him the same as them. Me and Teyla, we just got sick at first.

Heard Ford tell Jace that he didn't understand, I would have taken him down when we met if it hadn't been for you and now on the enzyme I was being kicked around by some guys he had just started training. They tried stunning us too, to see if we were immune, I was going down with just one stun...

Jace thought it might have had something to do with Teyla having Wraith in her... the Wraith don't have the enzyme in their system they inject it into their feed. Ford said it was like a snake and venom."

Ronon paused to see if that reference made sense to John, Sheppard nodded and Ronon continued. "Jace wanted to give it up and not waste any more enzyme on us, but Ford said to just keep upping our doses, it would either work or we'd die - he wasn't gonna pull the plug. Then he looked up and knew I was listening to him, he grinned and pointed his finger funny at me" Ronon demonstrated and John realized Ford had flipped him the bird, but he didn't comment as Ronon was still talking. "Jace finally hit a dose that would work on us, but Ford never offered to spar with me again."

Oh crap! Ronon was trying to tell him, that Jace and Ford had implied that Ronon had Wraith DNA like Teyla; in fact they had almost proved it since Teyla and Ronon had responded to the enzyme in an identical fashion. To make matters worse, Ronon apparently believed that Ford had then shunned him because he was part Wraith. John of course knew the truth: Ford wasn't stupid, on an effectual enzyme dose Ronon would kill him - apparently for all Ford's talk he wasn't so concerned about his guys.

Although silence hung in the room John's brain was screaming at him, Ronon who hated Wraith more than anything was part Wraith, this was so Heightmeyer territory! Deflection time.

"Look Ronon, just because you and Teyla both had a different reaction to the enzyme doesn't mean anything. Not enough people have been on the enzyme to even suggest what a normal reaction is. If you're worried we'll have Beckett run some tests. But who cares anyway? Half the people here have funny genes, Rodney even had his modified to fit in. As for Ford not sparring with you, that was a matter of self-preservation."

"Self-preservation?"

"He soooo knew you'd kick his ass."


	3. The Conference

Dr. Carson Beckett strolled into the conference room, once the doors were closed he joined Lt. Colonel Sheppard, Dr. Weir, and Dr. Heightmeyer at the table. "What did ye want to talk about?"

John couldn't hold back any longer and blurted out, "Ronon has Wraith DNA."

"Possibly." Amended Elizabeth.

"Has he now? I haven't had the need to study the lad's DNA but..."

John broke in, "I told him it was no big deal if he does, but I'm thinking to Ronon it's a huge deal! He wants to be tested right away and I was sort of thinking he might need to see you."

Dr. Heightmeyer nodded, "I think maybe we should all be there when he gets the results, but if the results are positive I'll insist on private sessions. Ronon never should have been given the choice to continue therapy, he needs it regardless of how well he seems to be adjusting."

"I agree. John you'll have to order him to see Kate."

John shook his head at Elizabeth and Kate, "Ronon told me he was done and it's hard enough to get him to see Beckett. I can't force him so I offered a compromise, I told him he'd have to go if anything traumatizing happened. I'm thinking him having Wraith DNA qualifies. You got to remember he didn't even know what a psychologist was, he thought Dr. Heightmeyer was an Ancestral Priestess going to do who knows what to him."

Kate flushed red, she hadn't informed Dr. Weir or Carson about what had happened in Ronon's session just that it hadn't gone well, of course Elizabeth had seen Ronon take Teyla as a hostage and herself having to literally pull him back into the office; apparently from John's remark Teyla and Ronon hadn't explained much either.

Kate studiously ignored the questioning looks she was receiving and after some silence, Elizabeth closed the meeting. "Let's wait until we see the results before we plan a course of action. In the mean time someone needs to talk to him about his abilities and his cultural history. Can he connect mentally with the Wraith? Does he know of Satedans being taken and returned like in the stories that Teyla's people told, Teyla's abilities helped save her people and was deemed a gift... "

"He has to see Dr. Beckett to be tested, maybe Carson can get the information out of him under the guise of medical questioning."

Carson didn't look to thrilled with the idea, but John thought it was great and gave Kate a nod of acknowledgement as he stood to go, "Radio me when you want him in the infirmary and I'll send him down."

0-0

"Come in lad."

Ronon came in but stood by the door.

"Why don't ye close the door and have a seat. Let me just finish up here and I'll be right with you."

Moments later Carson looked up, "There now, what's this about wanting a test done?"

Ronon couldn't remember the words John had told him to use when requesting the test so he asked what he himself desired to know, "Wanted to know if there's Wraith in my ancestry."

"What makes ye think ye might have Wraith DNA?"

"Teyla has it."

"Aye, she does."

"Ford said I had it too, that's why we had the same reaction to the enzyme."

"The last time I saw Lt. Ford he wasn't a geneticist and being on the enzyme he wouldn't have been thinking clearly; so I wouldn't take much stock in what he said.

The enzyme acts like a powerful steroid so the Wraith's victim's organs can withstand the feeding process; but it was never meant to be used constantly and just like any other drug people's reactions will vary.

Disregarding Lt. Ford's unscientific trials, do you Big Man have another reason to expect that ye might have Wraith in ya? Have ya heard stories about your forefathers being taken by the Wraith and returned? Can you sense or contact the Wraith with your mind?"

Ronon shook his head no, "The guy in charge of the enzyme and who studied the Wraith, Jace, he said it could be because I'm male. Teyla being female like a queen would have more ..." he couldn't think of the word so pointed to his head. "I'm fast too."

"You've got long legs and have had over seven years of marathon training."

"You said I was a fast healer."

"Aye, I did; but ye certainly don't heal like a Wraith."

"I'm pretty strong..."

"Ye've had to be."

"I don't go unconscious unless I've been stunned several times, like a Wraith that has just fed."

Carson nodded, "That's certainly unique from what I've seen, but not conclusive evidence of anything. I'll do the test for ye son, but you need to understand that even if there is a wee bit of Wraith in you, ye're still human.

I've been working on that retrovirus that Ellia took and we're real close to a final product. On a Wraith the retrovirus will rewrite the Wraith's DNA to make it human, but it won't work on Teyla because there's nothing to rewrite, she's already human."

Ronon nodded and held out his arm.


	4. The Results

John needed a beer. He thought Ronon could use one too. They had all been called to the conference room for the test results and then Beckett radioed to say he had a wee emergency and would be coming, but a bit late.

Elizabeth and Kate had tried to make small talk but Ronon was, well Ronon.

So here they sat in oppressive silence.

Finally, Carson bustled in and as soon as the doors were closed announced, "Not a bit of Wraith."

Everyone looked to Ronon, but except for a miniscule head nod which Elizabeth may have imagined Ronon didn't respond. So, Carson continued. "I tried to match portions to the DNA samples we have from working on the Hoffan virus, Ellia, our various prisoners, even Teyla."

Keeping in mind his audience Carson paired down his explanation. "The basic building blocks for DNA is the same for all of us and if we went strictly by the _blocks_ you could make a case that we all have Wraith DNA but as for specific genes ... I ran Ronon's DNA through the Ancient's medical database and it came back Satedan, interestingly enough it came back with not only Ronon's family mark first but several others in smaller percentages, which tells me that Ronon has other clans in his lineage."

Laying a hand on Ronon's forearm Carson dropped the bomb. "The fact that the Ancients had such detailed notes on the lineage of the Satedan people and I recalled mention of an Ancestral Priestess gave me pause and I searched further into the database.

Apparently, the Ancients did their own experiments on the Satedan people using the iratus bug. Being human themselves and quite accomplished in genetics they spliced and diced those building blocks I was talking about so well they could add specific genes but they made several mistakes, the largest being they cut out the ability to have females naturally - the iratus bug hive having only one queen.

With the war with the Wraith going badly all the Ancients must not have agreed to the research or at least the continuation of the research; because the geneticists had made up markings that only they could decipher to track who they did what to. A small note in the criminal proceedings recorded these markings as what is today, Satedan clan marks.

No record of the actual research remains except to say why they did what they did: as a means of ... " Beckett had to look away from Ronon, "creating an enhanced human to fight the Wraith..." that sounded way better than what the data base had called the Satedan experiment: an expendable army, which took too long to create, a precursor to the Asurans, whoever they were.

"The summary file that noted the criminal proceedings did mentioned that the geneticists had to make retribution to the Satedan people before they'd be allowed to evacuate to Earth. All three geneticists involved, or at least those recorded as being on trial for continuing the experiment, I mean research, where female."

"The Ancestral Priestesses." Elizabeth gasped.

Kate was watching Ronon closely to see how he was absorbing the information that the revered ancestors had been using their worshipers as lab rats. Ronon sat stoically until Carson was done then silently rose from his chair and left the room.

"Ronon!" John yelled.

"Let him go. He needs time to come to terms with all of this."

"But he's not Wraith that's good."

"Yes, Colonel. But he's just been told that his family markings, which have obviously been a thing of pride to have lasted over 10,000 years are nothing more than illegal experiment numbers, that the Ancestors who if not revered currently had to have been thought of as gods to warrant priestesses, used his people like guinea pigs. Who knows how they gave the Satedans retribution? What did they do to ensure a feminine population?

We know the Wraith evolved from the iratus bug due to the carelessness of the Ancients, where these the same geneticists that posed as Ronon's gods?

Carson was wonderful in making a distinction between the iratus bug and the Wraith, but Ronon is smart. When he works out the language translation and puts that with his cultural history and what he's learning here about the Wraith, Teyla, and Carson's retrovirus he'll know, if he doesn't already, that although he doesn't have Wraith DNA both he and the Wraith share genes from the iratus bug; is that slim distinction enough?" Kate looked around at those still sitting at the table, "He will need to see me privately."

-OO-

Ronon strode out of the room ensuring the doors closed behind him before heading for the technician known as Chuck. The information Dr. Beckett had delivered unfolding slowly in his mind, not Wraith stood out the most prominently and the huge relief that followed that thought amazed him. Teyla had Wraith and she was ok, Ronon thought that whatever the results he would have been ok too, but now he was thinking he might not have dealt with it so well.

Chuck wasn't in his chair, some other person was; Ronon stood behind the little man until he was acknowledged, which didn't take long. "Can I help you Specialist Dex?"

"I'm going through the ring, give me a return code device."

"You want a GDO?" the little man scurried down to the field prep room with Ronon immediately behind him. Holding out the GDO he nervously asked, "Is this what you want?"

Ronon took it and asked, "Does it work?"

"Yes, of course. I wouldn't give you a faulty one. Do you have a code?"

Ronon nodded, actually he had Teyla's code and McKay's as they were the ones usually imputing the code when the team came home. He would have to get his own code, apparently he hadn't been trusted enough to even have a device, but no matter he'd keep this one.

Herding the little man back to the control room Ronon mumbled, "I should only be gone a small amount of your time. I'll send the code and you'll let me return."

"Yes, yes; as soon as I receive your code I'll turn the field off and you'll see a green light here," pointing, "then you can come through. Not until it's green though and you should have your radio on incase we need to talk to you first."

Ronon nodded again and having have left his radio in his room he just borrowed the little man's.

Upon returning to the control room, Ronon noticed they had garnered quite a bit of attention, no matter, Chuck was back and ignoring the little man Ronon went straight to him. "Going off world, coming back."

Chuck nodded, "Got your GDO? I don't have an actual code for you but you can use Dr. McKay's as he isn't going anywhere or Teyla's."

"Good."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Doesn't matter."

Chuck nodded and took that to mean Ronon would choose his own destination once he left Atlantis, "I'll send you to Athos, Teyla's old planet, it was hit by the Wraith but no one should be there now."

Ronon nodded his thanks and headed down to the ring.

Once the kawhoosh settled back into place Ronon strode through the ring again thinking about what Dr. Beckett had said.

John, just coming out of the conference room questioned all those in the control room, a sinking feeling already in his stomach, "Who was that and where were they going?"

"Dex sir, destination undeclared, to return in an unspecified short amount of time." Chuck announced, he had assumed since they had all been in the conference room together the Colonel would already be aware of Dex's mission, of course this could be a secret mission and the Colonel was just putting on a show. Whatever was going down, Chuck knew to stay out of it and report the facts.

"So he's coming back?"

The insecurity in the Colonel's voice startled Chuck but he responded anyway, "He has a GDO and we planned on him using either Teyla's or Dr. McKay's code."

"He took my radio too."

John nodded at the nameless tech and made his way to go find Teyla tossing over his shoulder, "Chuck, I'd appreciate a call when he returns."

"Yes, sir."


	5. The Return

Ronon hit a few planets gathering some new knives and checking on his stashed items he had been saving for the next Rukshaw, he picked up a few stunners to smooth Sheppard over the latest stunning, and gathered supplies for a new sword before returning to Athos. Standing by the ring's activation dais he awaited the little green light. His mind returning once more to the iratus bug and the Ancestors.

Shaking his head at the insanity of the Ancestors he was glad once again that he had never been one of the religious types nor had he been persuaded by his companions to take advantage of a pilgrimage to the temple. His friends had teased him saying he was afraid of his woman, but Ronon hadn't wanted to be defiled even if Melena had never found out, he would have known and that would have colored what they had. Of course had she found out, he snorted to keep himself from crying and tried to smile at how self-righteous Melena would have been had she even heard they had been thinking of going to the temple before Sinal's completion ceremony.

He and Melena had already talked about it and had decided to just be pleased with whatever life was bestowed upon them and let other couples who were so minded trek to the temple... now it was unlikely that he would ever have children and his family name would die like Melena and the rest of Sateda.

His radio was buzzing. Apparently the green light had been activated and Ronon hadn't noticed so lost in his thoughts, Sheppard was calling to him. "Ronon, we've got the radio on to keep the gate open; but you need to talk to us buddy. We can shut the gate down and send you help if you need it. You injured? Ronon?"

"I'm fine Sheppard, coming through now." feeling stupid for being so unaware and having ignored his own advice to Teyla, Ronon straightened himself and shut away Beckett's information where it would never distract him again.

0-0

John was in the gate room when a dirtier Ronon Dex strode through the cool puddle, he had picked up a large leather bag in his travels and it didn't appear he was about to have it searched by the SFs as he had strode past them heading towards the control room. "Whatcha got in the bag?"

"Stuff to make a new sword." Obviously there was more but apparently Ronon didn't feel like sharing, he tossed a radio at a tech whose name currently alluded John if he ever knew it, the unknown tech missed the easy throw and his radio careened over the balcony, John bit his lip not to laugh and sternly told himself this was not high school.

Oblivious to the tech's plight, Ronon took a Wraith hand stunner out of the bag and handed it to Chuck, for not treating Ronon as an outsider and being nice to Teyla's friend, Amelia. He didn't explain his reasons and Chuck just grinned and said thanks.

"You've got any more in there?"

"Yeah." John was following him back to his room, but Ronon knew he was really asking if he was going to get a stunner too.

"You've got to return the GDO to the field prep room."

Ronon looked at him with an odd look, "You don't want me to have one?"

"No one has their own, we only have so many. We share the actual GDOs, get one before you go off world. We can assign you a code of your own or you can use the team code. Rodney and Teyla go off world either on their own or with other teams so much that they have personal codes; but when we're all together their suppose to use our team code."

Ronon grunted that he heard and tossed the GDO to Sheppard, let him put it away Ronon was going to assemble his sword. John in turn tossed it to a soldier passing in the hall with a 'put this away' and continued after Ronon. "Where'd you go?"

As John was behind him, Ronon allowed himself a small grin, "Around."

"You're supposed to let the SFs see any undeclared items when you return to Atlantis." Ronon was still walking, "You're supposed to go to the infirmary when you return from off world, remember?"

"Nope." Ronon had reached his room and opened the door, he gave John an 'are you coming in' look and John gave him a 'hell yeah, I want to see what's in the bag' look before they both walked in. "I'm going to wash up, make yourself comfortable." and with that Ronon did grin and took the bag into the bathroom with him.

John looked around the empty room and sighed why was he the one who had to get Ronon to Dr. Heightmeyer's office in an hour even if she was going to have cookies, his stomach rumbled, he never got cookies at psych evals, then again he wouldn't want to have gone through any of what Ronon had...

Ronon came out of the washroom pulling the bag over to the bed, he withdrew two Wraith hunting stunners with a sharp metal piece between them, "Keeps the metal from ripping the bag." he explained as he placed them carefully on the bed. Next a long bone, presumably a Wraith leg bone, but John didn't ask. Without the bone and hunting stunners the bag pooled as Ronon dug, he pulled out 5 handheld stunners and placed them on the bed, some orange sinew-y stuff, and some small stones, then he reached down and grabbed out a mini boulder with a flat top and bottom and thrust it at Sheppard's chest, "Put that in the cupboard for latter."

John staggered under the stone and tried to ignore the fact that Ronon had carried this _stone_ in a bag casually flung over his shoulder, amazed that the bag hadn't ripped, leather or not, and grimacing at the fact that this boulder would have been bouncing against his friend's back, he thought the cabinet open as his hands were occupied and no way was he going to chance dropping it on his foot, "What's this for?"

"Along with the smaller stones, use it to shape and sharpen blades."

"Ok. Do I get any of those?" John gestured to the pile on the bed.

Ronon grinned at him, "The hunting stunners are yours and 3 of the handhelds."

"What are you going to do with the other two?"

Ronon gestured towards his door, he wanted his blaster on his leg when he slept and he didn't want to waste his energy capsule, there was no guarantee the Rukshaw would have more for trade. Wraith stunners were easy enough to get and would work fine for his trap.

Ronon had sat on his bed, the leather bag now covering his legs, and was untying the rifles from a wicked piece of metal, intent upon starting his sword. John really wanted to watch as Ronon crafted the strange metal into a usable blade, but he was going to have to watch another day. A moment later he had decided to blame Elizabeth, "When you just took off out of the meeting room and left Atlantis... well Dr. Weir insists you see Dr. Heightmeyer."

Ronon stopped running the small stone he had wet, while in the bathroom, along the metal to give John his full attention, "You said I didn't have to go if I talked about the mission with you, I did."

"Yeah, well... we also said if something was traumatizing you would."

Ronon looked at him as if John had lost his marbles, John shrugged, "You know women, everything's traumatizing... she wants you to go." Ronon didn't look convinced, "Heightmeyer's got cookies this time."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You ready now?"

Ronon frowned but stood, he put the bag he had been using to protect his legs on the bed with the metal and stone on top then grabbing the rifles he nodded to John who grabbed 3 stunners like a kid in a candy shop. At least one of them was happy. "I'll go but don't be posting guards on me this time."

"No, no of course not." John said as they left Ronon's quarters.


	6. Heightmeyer

Ronon was looking at her strangely, but at least he hadn't bolted from the room. Kate tried again, "See they're all cookies even though they are different. Lt. Colonel Sheppard and I are both from the United States so you could say we are both peanut butter cookies, but the Colonel has the ATA gene and I don't." Kate put a chocolate kiss on one cookie.

She had stopped looking at Ronon because she wasn't sure if he thought she was crazy or having language issues again, she had begun the conversation where Carson had left off, about different building blocks, knowing biological terms could cause a language problem she had decided to talk about how cookies were made up of different ingredients but still came out as cookies, Ronon had a hard time getting past the fact that the cookies had flowers in them, she had said flour.

Kate continued with her current example. "Dr. McKay and Dr. Zelenka are both scientists from different countries on Earth so they could be the oatmeal cookies, but Dr. McKay had the gene therapy so he'll be the oatmeal raison, you and Teyla are both from the Pegasus galaxy so you two are the sugar cookies, she has sprinkles to represent her Wraith DNA and you have icing for..." Kate stopped herself before saying bug genes, "Iratus DNA. But no matter what flavor or what extra bits are in them they are all still cookies and they all taste good." Kate looked directly at Ronon and finished, "Do you have any questions."

"Can we eat them?"

Kate nodded wearily and Ronon munched happily. She was going to have to come up with something else, she had done all the talking and to no avail, Kate still had no idea as to how Ronon felt about sharing genes with the Iratus bug and therefore the Wraith.

"Were good. Thanks." and with that he was gone.

*0-0*

Ronon was looking at the table hungrily, he recognized the bar as what he had taken to the Athosians, and he hadn't promised Ned not to eat this one! He would wait patiently through Dr. Heightmeyer's long speech and then he would get to taste the revered chocolate.

"Ronon?" Kate picked up the candy bar and Ronon's eyes followed it, she smiled, food was definitely the way to go. Assured she had his attention she began, "This is chocolate, a simple ingredient in these two deserts. We are going to pretend it's Iratus DNA." she pointed to the brownie and the pudding "As you can see, the deserts are different even though they have one ingredient that is the same. Just like people are different from the Wraith even though they both have similar ingredients."

Ronon was contemplating the squashed cake and the infant food, he knew he wanted to try the bar, but he wasn't too sure about the others; maybe the squashed dried out cake... "Ronon?"

Looking up at the Doctor, it took a second for Ronon to realize she had said all she was going to say and expected him to say something in response. He didn't want to be rude but he was curious, "What happened to the cake?"

"Excuse me?"

"How did it get squashed and so dry?" the top was crinkled and cracked like dried out mud.

"Uhm..." this was so not the direction she wanted their conversation to go, "actually it isn't cake it's a _chocolate_ brownie and they really are quite moist, the top just looks that way because... well when the top cracks like that you know they are done baking." Ronon was nodding as if she was imparting great wisdom, time to get this session back on track. "Didn't you want to talk about something else?"

Actually he didn't but Sheppard had insisted he come again, what he wanted to do was eat the chocolate but apparently it wasn't time. Ronon had asked when he first entered and was assured when the session was over he could eat anything on the table he desired. Apparently he had to make conversation first. He tried to think of something she'd be interested in talking about, but he really didn't know Dr. Heightmeyer at all, she did seem to talk about food a lot so he'd stick to that. "Grown people really eat that?"

Kate swallowed her scream, why did she ever think food was a good idea. Picking up the pudding she held it out to Ronon, "Yes. Adults, children, even babies all love _chocolate_ pudding. Would you like to try some?"

Ronon shook his head, he had decided against the infant food at least as long as he had teeth, especially after Rodney had convinced him to retry the blue Jell-O, Ronon shivered at the thought, definitely a no on the infant food; but that was rude so he simply said, "We'll pretend that's the Wraith." Heightmeyer beamed at him! So he pointed to the chocolate bar, "Teyla likes that one."

He was listening, Kate felt like she had just run a marathon and won! Opening the candy bar she broke a piece off and held it out to Ronon, he took it and grinned at her before popping it into his mouth. "Good?"

Ronon nodded but was eyeing the brownie plate now, she held the plate out and he took one even though his face clearly said he was still a bit suspicious. Kate watched as Ronon tasted and chewed the brownie, it was obvious that he liked the brownie even better than the candy. His eyes surprised but happy shot to hers and then around the second brownie he had shoved into his mouth whole, he made her laugh by saying, "the brownie's me."

Now they were having fun together, building a relationship to continue on in future sessions! Kate was ecstatic and decided to tease Ronon a bit, "Sure you don't want to try the pudding?" He shook his head. "If you try it, I'll let you give the rest of the candy bar to Teyla and if you leave me one you can have the rest of the brownies. Of course if you're too chicken I can always call John and Rodney." She shoved the pudding across the little coffee table so it was directly in front of him and gave him a sassy look.

Ronon glared back at her but picked up the dessert, he tentatively licked the spoon before putting the whole thing in his mouth. Ronon looked at Kate and said, "It's fine." and took one more spoonful before pushing it away and reaching for another brownie. Leaning back relaxed and casual he asked, "What are we going to have tomorrow?"

Kate almost choked on Ronon's pudding which she had decided to finish, "Tomorrow's session? Well, I was really just trying to explain the DNA issue, we usually don't have food."

Ronon reached forward for another brownie while grumbling, "I knew I blew it with the Wraith comparison."

Kate couldn't stop herself, she swatted his hand and pulled the brownie plate away. "Ronon Dex, you look at me." He was staring forlornly at the brownies but eventually looked directly at her, "Are you telling me you understood me yesterday?"

"Understood when the Doc told me before he took the test." Ronon shrugged.

Kate was flabbergasted, all this work. "But yesterday..."

"Didn't know you used flowers in your cookies but I understood what you were trying to say."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Ronon shrugged then decided to use one of Sheppard's lines, "You're cute when you're flustered." Ronon didn't know exactly what cute meant but he was getting an understanding about what flustered might mean; he knew it was funny when John said it to Rodney and it seemed to fit this situation.

Kate's mouth dropped open and Ronon smirked. Standing up he took the brownie plate and carefully removed one for her and then picked up the candy bar, "See ya tomorrow Doc."

The door slid closed and Kate stared in shock at her brownie, all that work - no more nice girl. Tomorrow she was going to make him talk and she wouldn't even serve pudding! That settled she ate her brownie, mmmh they were good.

*0-0*

Note: In _Duet_ Ronon ate some Jell-O but quickly moved to the meat and potatoes ... he was starving, definitely not choosy. In _Aurora_ when Dex leaves Weir at the table his Jell-o is untouched, implying he doesn't like it.


End file.
